Pleasure, Thy Treat
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Pleasure is not always given, sometimes it is taken... and sometimes it is both. SMC contest entry.


Pleasure, Thy Treat

Summary: Pleasure is not always given, sometimes it is taken... and sometimes it is both. SMC contest entry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_

_Name of story: Pleasure, Thy Treat_

_Penname: EclipsedofSoul_

_Movie or TV Show: Interview with a Vampire_

_Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_POV: Edward_

_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._

_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._

_Or_

_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._

_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._

_Contest ends February 5, 2009_

_If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2._

AN: This was an idea that I was somewhat toying with in the back of my mind and then I made the wonderful mistake of reading Jayliewood's 'The Brides' and so this creation was born. It is a lot darker than what I had originally thought and what I normally write and definitely isn't for the faint of sensibilities.

I haven't seen 'Interview with a Vampire' all the way through, though I have seen enough bits of it over the years that I actually probably have, just not in one sitting. The scene which inspired this little hellion of a piece was the stage scene.

**WARNING**: This story is very dark and very much in the M category; if you just dabble your toes in then it is definitely not for you. It features dominant, vampire Edward with very little morals.

--

"No, no!" She gasped as she struggled against her captors but their strength was far greater than hers and she remained steadfast in their grip. She was gasping for breath and her entire body was flushed, writhing as she tried to get free.

I watched as my minions brought her closer, stopping in front of me so I might survey her, letting me choose whether to keep her. I was their master and they did this for me for all the young women they stole away. They doted on me as I was their god, their ruler. My powers far surpassed any of theirs and they all knew it. Servicing to my needs kept them alive and out of harms way; opposing me only brought them pain.

The girl was still struggling, as futile as it was, and I admired her spirit. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared back at me and her deep mahogany hair fell over her shoulders and down to her waist in curls. She had a petite frame but was well supplied. I captured her gaze again with my own and something stirred deep within me; I wanted this one for my own.

"She is mine." I commanded and motioning to the two who held her upper body, I waved them to the side of my throne. "Keep her here. She will watch what is to become of her."

My orders were carried out immediately and I rose and walked over to her as the others hurried to bring me my next display.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I caressed her cheek. "What pleasure I shall derive from you, my dear." Pulling a handkerchief from my pocket with one hand I carefully brushed her lips with the fingertips of my other. Her mouth fell open in a soft gasp and I quickly gagged her. "I want your screams for later my dear." I whispered seductively against her ear as my hands cupped her breasts. "When we are all alone to enjoy one another properly."

There was more scuffling as my next victim was brought into the room. I turned my head from the beautiful girl in front of me, stroking her breasts gently as I watched the blonde brought to a stop in front of my throne. Squeezing her roughly, eliciting a strangled gasp, I turned from her properly and stalked towards my next target. "Strip her." I ordered and my minions ripped her clothes from the crying girl as she struggled. "Watch my treat," I purred turning back to face the brunette whose wide eyes were focused entirely on me and nothing else. "Watch and wait in anticipation, you will see what you shall give to me." I turned to face the blonde as she stared pitifully up at me. "But you," I continued, my voice loosing some of its seduction. "You I shall take it from."

And with that I plunged my fingers into her most intimate place, revelling in the heat and the sound of her screams. She was a virgin and I could feel that, smiling at that thought as I let my fingers tickle and tease her. I would let my cock break her, shattering her virginity, and eventually her life.

"Are you watching my treat?" I called over my shoulder as I fingered the blonde, her screams now pathetic whimpers. "You will do this for me yourself."

I heard a gagging noise from behind me and chuckled deeply, pushing harder as I felt the girls body beginning to shake. So the brunette did have spirit, rebellious spirit, but she would soon learn to not rebel against me. The blonde screamed again, this time from pleasure and I pulled my fingers out. "Lap her up," I ordered the two holding her legs. "But gently, I'm not finished yet."

I stalked back over to the brunette who was eyeing me with a mix of terror, repulsion and morbid fascination. But her body was betraying her and her own lust was starting to show.

"You will do as I ask freely," I hissed as I tugged at her hair. "Or I will make you. _Open your mouth_." She did as I said and I pulled the cloth out before sticking my fingers in. "_Suck_." And she did, although she had little choice. Her tongue was inexperienced but made up for that in vigour and I felt myself smile at her. "Good girl. You may stop now." She did so and stared at me with horror and fear as she realised what I'd made her do. "Now that deserves a reward, my treat." I whispered before I crushed my mouth onto hers. She squeaked in surprise and tried to resist but my kiss was hard, hot and demanding and soon she was returning it. I broke the kiss and shoved the gag back in before she could do anything. "Good girl." I whispered again into her ear. "I shall reward you for that."

Then I turned and walked away quickly, freeing myself as I walked. "Spread her legs." I ordered as I approached the blonde. "Bend her backwards." My minions obeyed me and the girl whimpered quietly as I trailed my hands up her thighs. "This will be good for you," I whispered harshly. "Before it breaks you." And with that I plunged into her.

She screamed as my cock tore through her barrier, sheathing myself deep inside of her. Her entire body bucked as she moaned helplessly. I did not wait for her to recover or for her to get use to me but just pulled back out before pounding back in. I thrusted into her mercilessly, not caring about her body as I satiated my desires. She was simply a tool and was being used accordingly. Her body was breaking under mine but still I kept thrusting, piercing her with my cock as I rode her hard, fucked her without restraint. Her body reacted against mine but it was of no concern to me, the tightening of her walls only giving me slightly more pleasure as I pounded through them. She was screaming in both pain and pleasure now and I let myself smile at the sound, the perfect accompaniment as I claimed her body. I grunted as I felt myself coming and then withdrew out of her as soon as possible. Her body sagged against the minions and she was barely breathing as I tucked myself away and turned away from her.

"She is yours now my minions," I said and they all bowed low. "You may go too." I added to the ones holding my brunette as the others ran from the room with their meal. "You will not be so foolish as to try to escape me will you?" I purred at her and she shook her head dumbly. "Good. Go." I ordered them and they were gone in a second, making her stumble. I heard the closing and locking of the hall doors and knew I was alone with my treat.

"Take the gag out." I ordered as I sat again in my throne. "And then come stand in front of me."

She obeyed immediately and as she walked over to me I smelt her arousal.

"Did you enjoy my show?" I purred. "Don't lie to me now, my treat."

She nodded dumbly as she stopped in front of me and I gazed into her eyes as she swallowed.

"Good. Now come here," I motioned her forwards until she was just an arms length away from me and then I stopped her. "I wish to have the same with you." And I reached up and flicked open the first button on the dress she wore. "Will you let me have it?" I asked as I flicked open her buttons, slowly exposing her neck, then chest, then breasts and then stomach to me. I pulled the dress as it settled on her hips and the tear gave it enough room to pool at her feet. She stood in front of me naked and I gazed at her perfection.

She whimpered as my hands skimmed over her breasts and I grinned devilishly. "That is not the sound I wish to hear from you." I growled lightly before roughly squeezing her. She gasped in shock and arousal, her body leaning into my touch and I growled again in approval.

"Do you remember what I asked of you, my treat?" I purred as my hands continued their rough milking of her breasts, causing her arousal to seep from her gloriously. She whimpered but I knew she knew what I meant. "Do it for me now." I commanded and watched in pure erotic delight as her hand slowly made its way down to her juncture before tentatively beginning to stroke herself. "Good girl," I purred. "Is there anything you would not do for me, my treat?"

"No master." She rasped and both my heart and my cock jumped.

"Good. Then we shall do many things together, my treat. Your body pleasuring mine as I pleasure yours."

"Yes master." She gasped as I brought her forwards, causing her fingers to slip inside of her and her body to arc upwards.

"Enough. Put your fingers in my mouth." I ordered, tweaking her nipples as she complied. She whimpered as I sucked her juices off of her digits. "You taste wonderful. Later when you will need rest, I will have you suck my cock clean of both our juices."

She moaned and I knew it was part pleasure and part disgust, but by the time I was through with her she would do anything with her body for me; her proper manners would be long forgotten.

"Now my treat," I whispered as my hands trailed to her hips, pulling her up onto my lap. "I will have you." I pushed her legs apart, motioning for her to straddle me as I pulled myself free. She did so, putting her legs either side of me and I positioned myself at her entrance. Grabbing her hips I pulled her forcefully down onto me, spearing into her on one thrust.

She screamed and threw her body against mine as I slowly began to pull out of her. I was going to fuck my treat but I would not let it happen just the once so I needed to be careful with her; I would not break her as carelessly as I did the others. She gasped as I moved and I grasped her bottom, pulling her tightly down onto of me.

"M-master..." She rasped, her hands clinging to my shoulders tightly.

"Move for me," I ordered. "Move yourself onto me, let yourself give me my pleasure."

She did as I asked, gripping tightly onto me as she moved above me, bringing herself down onto my cock. My hands stayed on her ass, helping her and occasionally steadying her when I thrusted upwards, if she had not managed to go far enough.

"Say 'yours master'," I growled into her ear. "Every time my cock enters your tight pussy, scream 'yours master'."

She lifted up and slammed back done on my screaming "Yours master!"

I grunted in pleasure and began thrusting up into her more, her screams and the delightful feel of her pussy sending me higher than ever before. This was so erotic and her pussy was so tight, her breasts bouncing right in front of me and her voice as she called out to me, with no power of mine forcing her to do so, was unbelievable.

"M-m-master..." She choked, her body tensing.

"No," I growled, thrusting up into her harder and pulling her entire body hard against mine. "'Yours master'."

"You- yo- yours m-ma-mas-" She stuttered helplessly as her walls tightened around mine.

I grabbed her ass again and held her as I thrust up into her, my cock fucking her as her walls tensed again, causing a second orgasm before her first was even over. She screamed against me, her body sagging but I was not yet finished and I kept thrusting.

"My cock," I hissed into her ear as her head lolled on my shoulder. "Is not spent yet. And your pussy is not yet finished taking it. I will fuck you until no other man is good enough for you. Until your pussy is raw with need that only I can sate. Until you belong to me; every part of you. Including your delicious core, which is going to come on me again one more time."

She moaned against me but I just thrust harder, my cock finding her deepest places.

"Your pussy is so tight for me, my treat. So fuckable by my cock," I nibbled on her ear as one hand roughly twisted her nipple and the other sunk its fingers into her ass. She bucked against me and tried to murmur her words but her energy was spent. "Your body belongs to me now." And with one final thrust she came again and I let loose into her.

"Your name, my treat." I whispered as my body calmed, my hands stroking her gently to help calm her.

"B-Bella." She stuttered, trying to sit up.

"No, no, rest my Bella," I purred as I pulled a drape around her, covering her body from the cold and anyone's eyes who might now dare to disturb us. "I wish no harm to you so you must recover."

"Yes m-master."

"Edward," I said sharply, pulling her closer onto me, an overwhelming need for her to be as close to me as possible taking over me, even allowing her my name. "You will call me by my name when we are alone together."

"Edward..." She whispered and lava-hot desire erupted in my veins at the sound of my name from her swollen lips. "Am I-I staying... w-with you?"

"Yes my Bella," I smiled devilishly. "For as long as I want."

--

Yeah... So there it was. Any thoughts?


End file.
